Éternité for Brotherhood
by BeatriceL
Summary: AU for 'Lost Girls'. What if instead of having a conversation over the phone, Damon came looking for Stefan? And how will he react later when Stefan had been wounded? One-shot.


''What are we going to do now?'' Elena's asked worryingly as she closed the passenger door.

Stefan gave the street around a distrustful look before his eyes fell on her. ''He'll want his ring back.''

The green eyed vampire tried to reassure her with his gaze but Elena saw right through the act. They were driving toward her house to find of a way out of this mess. She still couldn't believe all of this- the vampires, the supernatural but she had seen enough not to negate it. And currently it seemed that they both had a furious and dangerous vampire on their heels.

''Is he going to do something to you?'' Elena questioned seeing the calculating look on Stefan's face.

There was a long and tense pause before the vampire finally replied. ''I know he won't kill me.''

Elena's eyes widened as in truth she didn't even take that into consideration. ''But you're his brother!''

''Look Elena, Damon and me have a very long history of unpleasantness. He hated me already before this. I'm really not sure what his going to do now.'' Stefan responded. It was false, he had an idea of what types of thing Damon would do in this mood but he preferred not to worry her.

In honesty Stefan also preferred not to think about it at the moment. He knew how well his brother responded to betrayal, he considered this before the plan was in motion. But Damon was too unpredictable to be left alone. And after Lexi… It hadn't occurred to Stefan how much more _dangerous _Damon could get if he managed to escape…

Silence lasted between the couple. There was nothing more to say. Elena could not believe it. She knew Damon was a complete jerk but she hadn't realized the threat he actually could be. With Stefan seeming so normal all the time she could not truly imagine _them_ as monsters and honestly didn't want to.

''Don't worry. I'm not going to let him do anything to you.'' Stefan tried to reassure her. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shocked it off a bit too late. Elena needed to remind herself that he was a vampire as well.

''How can you be sure of that? You told me that animal blood makes you weaker than him. What if tries to hurt you?'' She voiced her fear.

''Shhh.'' Stefan comforted her. ''Damon is my problem not yours. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. Okay?''

''Okay.'' She nodded back almost tearfully- hating how everything was out of her control.

They parked the car in front of the garage of the white house. After few long seconds of tense silence Stefan opened the door to appear a second later next to Elena's passenger seat and helped her get up.

Both of them made their way to the front door and through but the moment the couple passed the entrance they froze. From the hallway, they could see Damon standing in the kitchen with Jenna as he gave them an evil smirk.

''Oh, hi Stefan, Elena your home! It's perfect as dinner is almost ready.'' Jenna told her niece with a smile setting the plates. ''I met Damon down town and he offered to help with the food. Honestly, you've saved this lasagna.'' Jenna told him friendly.

Damon returned the gesture politely but his smirk only grew as Stefan placed himself defensively in front of a still shell shocked Elena. ''I was just doing a friendly favor.''

''How was your day?'' Jenna continued and it was good that at this precise moment she couldn't see her niece.

Elena gulped loudly before trying her hardest to sound normal. ''Good.''

''What are you doing here Damon?'' Stefan asked between his teeth as he tried his best to shield Elena with his own body.

''Where is this hostility coming from? I just helped Elena's aunt to make dinner. Is this a crime now? The older Salvatore responded mockingly leaning against the refrigerator.

''Crap.'' The red haired woman cursed when she made the vase with coffee fall on the table. She quickly hurried to take the material off and wash it before a permanent mark would stay. ''I'll be right back. Watch the lasagna!''

The moment Jenna disappeared downstairs the atmosphere in the room changed as both Salvators looked ready to tear the other in pieces.

''…Also I figured that Elena has to come home sometime and you two love birds are so predictable. Where there is one there will be the other.'' Damon finished smugly before taking few threatening steps toward Stefan.

''Damon, leave Elena and Jenna out of it.'' Stefan warned stepping closer for his girl-friend.

''Why would I do that? You and Zack tried to close me in a tomb for the next five decades.'' He mocked before moving closer at a vampire speed and looked at the girl in question. ''You already know about our secret. You wouldn't be scared otherwise.''

''Get out of my house.'' Elena replied strongly.

''Sorry sweetheart it doesn't work that way. You've invited me and here I am.'' Damon chuckled while using his hands to explain himself. This infuriated Elena to a point she could describe. He couldn't just come here and threaten them all when ever he liked.

''What do you want?'' Stefan slammed Damon into a wall but the older brother quickly took the upper hand and slammed Stefan with just force that it destroyed a photo to the side.

''My day-light ring for starters. Where is it?'' The icy blue eyed man held the younger one in an iron grip. It was Elena's calls and efforts that made Damon finally release his brother so Stefan could catch air.

Elena pushed Damon backward with all her force and to her surprise he oblieged the first few steps. ''What is wrong with you!'' She demanded.

''I'm a vampire, sunshine. It comes in the job description. And I have Stefan to thank for that.'' The older Salvatore teased but could not help but be impressed by the girls bravery. Elena however didn't understand the last comment nerveless she couldn't really deal with it at the moment. ''Now back to business…''

''I don't have your ring with me. I'll get it but I need time.'' Stefan explained regarding his bearings with some difficulty. Damon was both stronger and angrier which was not a good combination.

The older Salvatore narrowed his eyes in distrust and suspicion before he suddenly appeared few inches from his brother with a frightening expression. ''After what you tried, I'm really out of patience with you, little brother… but I decided to be merciful today. You have until tomorrow's sun down to give me my ring… if not- then you'll be the one in the coffin for the next century. Clear?''

Neither of the Salvatores actually considered this question to be answered. Damon turned back toward the front door completely relaxed which only unnerved Elena further. The dark haired vampire paused and turned toward the couple with a lazy smirk. ''It's you're choice Stefan. May be if Elena lives an outstandingly healthy life you two will meet again… or not.''

''Don't you think you've done enough. Why can't you just leave us in peace?'' Elena demanded.

''Don't worry, Elena. I promise I won't hurt you or your aunt and I might even add that punk brother or yours to the list. Have a lovely supper.'' He finished but paused once again before he fully closed the door.

''Oh, and a friendly advice for the future, Be careful who you invite in.''

As the door closed Stefan exhaled slowly gathering himself up from the floor with a grimace. His plan had gone so wrong it wasn't even worth the talk. Now, Damon had seem to loose what ever gohts of trust there was between the brothers which only made his threat more real.

Damn it.

&B&B&B

Elena watched in silence as Damon placed his unconscious brother in Stefan's room. The earlier fury and betrayal seemed to have vanished from the older Salvatore gaze when he had seen his younger brother so wounded. Damon gently placed his brother on the bed and stared at the sleeping sight for sometime with an unreadable expression. He then took a near by blanket and placed it over Stefan's form before exiting the room and joining Elena in the hallway.

No witty remark came this time as he silently descended the stairs back to the living room. Knowing there wasn't anything she could do for Stefan right now, she followed the black haired vampire.

Elena found him pouring himself a glass of bourdon next to the fire place. It was the middle of the night and Jenna thought she was out with friends and going to come late. This really meant any minute.

Elena stood few feet away from Damon not sure what to say. Her world became so strange; she had seen how dangerous these people could be- these vampires- yet at the present moment there was nothing threatening about the blue eyed man.

She instead could see a deep hidden concern for his little brother- the same brother whose life he had threatened earlier. Damon glanced toward her and with a gesture offered her a drink as well, a part of her really wanted to take it but she was too responsible for it at the moment. She shocked her head and Damon drank it himself before settling on the couch.

''You would have never hurt him.'' Elena finally voiced after a pregnant pause. Damon looked at her slightly interested but rather confused.

''I wouldn't hold my breath for that Elena.'' He tried to mock her, but this time she started to see through his façade.

''You hide it very well, but somewhere in that frozen heart of yours you care for him. I saw it in your eyes back there, you would never let anyone hurt him, even yourself… Though you do everything to deny it.''

Damon shocked his drink thinking through her words. ''You overestimate me.''

''No.'' Her voice was stronger this time. ''Both you and Stefan underestimate the bond you have between each other. I don't know what happened between you two, Katherine or later. But despite time he is still your brother.''

Suddenly he was right in front of her. ''You know nothing.'' Damon hissed at her with a burning flame in his eyes.

She took a step back in fright as her breathing accelerated. Seeing her reaction Damon turned back to the fire with a guarded expression. ''I think you should go home now.''

Elena stared at the back of his head for a moment before she slowly turned around knowing it wasn't a good idea to push further. She left the vampire to his thoughts.

Sometime later in the night Damon walked back upstairs but instead of going to his room, his legs carried him unconsciously in front of Stefan's bedroom door. The older Salvatore silently opened to door to see his younger brother still in the same position, but his steady breathing informed Damon that he was alright.

''Sometimes you're so much trouble little brother.'' Damon whispered to himself. His voice held the very rare lack of mocking, anger or accusation. Instead it sounded concerned or even full of an almost long forgotten affection. Without anymore words Damon closed the door and retired back to his own bed- really in need of a descend and comfortable sleep.


End file.
